


Reversed Green Eyes

by Jason_M_Lee



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: Where a Witwicky reminisces and muses at the same time.





	Reversed Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Transformers © Hasbro and Takara. _Transformers_ © Hasbro, Takara, Paramount, Dreamworks.

Faintly, he wondered when it had become his turn to be somewhat jealous of his cousin.

For so long, it was his younger cousin who had always been jealous of him.

The first to get the girl, the first to get the cool car, the first to... to so many things, ever since he could remember.

Nursing his drink, he smiled a little at the giggles of the youngest family member playing with his playmate.

His Chinese friends had said that cousins who shared the same surnames so as long their fathers were blood-related siblings, were also considered siblings in the literal sense. Odd how he didn't seem to see it that way but thinking about it, they did act more like brothers than cousins back then, even with the long distance between their homes.

But that had changed in the last several months.

True, his cousin now had his own girl and his own cool car, although...

Some distance away, a child's innocent plea had car parts shifting in the strange melodic way only they could pull off.

...to find out his cousin's "cool car" was really a "giant transforming robotic alien best friend/adopted big brother" was mind-boggling.

"Woddy, up, up!"

Almost equally mind-boggling was watching the seated vermilion Maserati GranTurismo obligingly lift the smallest Witwicky up with a wistful smile on a face he never thought could be so expressive.

"Weird, isn't it?"

He snorted as his cousin sat next to him on the boulder with a glass bottle clinking lightly. No doubt something very low on the alcoholic scale.

"No weirder than you, kid."

A teenage cheeky grin. "Hey, he replaced the car he trashed, you won the drawing, you got a nice Italian car that'd cost a couple of years' worth of paychecks for free, and you got a new pal. What more can you ask for and what better integration for him?"

The older Witwicky lightly punched the younger one on the shoulder. "By sheer chance and coincidence? I'd have better luck winning the lottery."

"Pfft. With our family history? We'll be lucky if our descendants even make it through on greeting the rest of them and Earth would still be standing by then!"

He smiled nostalgically. "Still jealous?"

Hazel eyes blinked before looking at his nephew, now examining the Autobot's fingers with childish curiosity. "Gave up on that a long time ago, man. Why?"

A noncommittal shrug. "Had an odd dream a little after I 'won' him, where I was around your age and one of my best pals was also a giant yellow robot alien. Except he didn't transform into something as nice as your best friend/big brother."

"Hey, you'll always be my first big brother."

"I know but..." He ran a hand through short curly hair, as if embarrassed. "...for once, I'm actually somewhat jealous of you."

"And again, why?"

"Just am, you know? Even with everything that had happened to you..."

Confused blinking again before a soft snicker. "And we finally come full circle. C'mon, bet you haven't met the crazier Autobots, and Mom's dying to hear your side of how you and Carly reacted when he finally revealed himself."

Laughing, District Attorney Investigator Shiloh "Spike" Witwicky allowed himself to be dragged back into the base after Sam grabbed their bottles. Behind, his "big brother" Hot Rod followed with a still bouncing Daniel cupped in his hands, the mech talking to an eager Bumblebee in their native language.

And faintly, Shiloh wondered when he had begun to trust Hot Rod that much with his family...

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2008. "Shiloh" as Spike's real name borrowed from a comment Epona Harper made and Sakon76's "Good Fences" at Fanfiction.net.


End file.
